Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-165.123.193.74-20130815040919/@comment-11145018-20130820084058
If after all this years of subtle messages since Season 1 and through all this years making a point where the show was going towards Ted end up with Robin, then all this years would be kinda pointless and worthless. I just rewatched the show again and many of the most subtle messages are there you just need to find them, from where was going to be the way the show was going to take and why T/R relationship was doomed from the beginning, even though they make a real good Season 2, with a mature broke up (not really they bang and a minute later they realize they dont wanna same things and can't even live as a couple for a damn day, that was like two highschool teenagers). Rewatch: Pilot, Purple Giraffe, Return of the Shirt, Slutty Pumpkin, The Duel, Zip Zip Zip, Cupcake, Best Prom Ever, Milk and Come On. And pay special attention to everything the characters says or does. And that's just only Season One. Like i said if after all this time they somehow end up together Yes it will be a kinda "good ending" a dissapointing one for me and many people, and the series would end like any other sitcom a mediocre one. Would be like watching one of my mom's 3 PM Soap Operas. Of course is soap opera: The guy watch the girl, fall in love with her, he gets her, but there are many obstacles on their love, many people stick and interfere with their relationship, they overcame all the opposition, they end up together. That's a soap opera. This show has the potential to become a good one if stick to his 2 main statements. 1.- The hero won't get the girl just because he saw her and is meant to be. 2.- A couple doesn't need to marry (Damn, but at least is part of the growth of the 2 commitment phobes) have kids to be fulfillied and happy. That are issues that many sitcoms goes to the cliché and stick to the traditional way of The hero got the girl and Yay they live happily ever after and they got kids. Could be the writers so brave to stick to his story the way they have been portrayed all this time, we will see. If the writers kill the Mother: Then Ted would remain single as proof as the mother was his love of his life and no girl would replace it. He being with Robin at the end, is like the show never grow up and gets stale. The same if they kill Barney. But that's just too ridiculous to think. They are not going to introduce the mother just to kill her right away, whats the poetic in that. When we just let to root for couples on a damn comic/television/book we just learn to enjoy a story really. Marshall was never beat on games, well he lost to Lily, he cheats in the Robin will keep his hair dryer to win.